Destructeurs de vies
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Qu’estce que la normalité ? Doiton disparaître parce qu’on aime quelqu’un du même sexe ?


Bonjour! Ou plutôt bonsoir.

Les propos homophobes présents dans cette fanfiction, sont nécessaires à la compréhension de certains sentiments. En aucun cas ils ne reflètent ma pensée.

J'ai tout fait pour que ce soit le plus vraisemblable possible malgré mes tares en médecine.

Cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais l'inspiration est revenue depuis peu, ce qui fait que je me suis enfilé trois pages et demi en trois jours je crois. J'aurais pu l'écrire plus vite si je n'avais pas eu besoin de sommeil et si je n'avais pas dû laisser l'ordinateur à mes parents. Bref. Elle est finie et j'en connais une qui sera contente.

Le rating est justifié par les insultes présentes dans cette histoire.

- Dédiée aux combats des homosexuel(le)s contre la haine injustifiée dont ils sont la cible.

- Dédiée à : Elehyn, Anyssia, Ivrian, Mnemesyfr, Lola Reeds, Garouf, Nardy, Galouz, Anhelo, Nanie Nouche, Lychee, Ishtar205, Onarluca, Geneviève Black et tous et toutes ceux et celles que j'ai oubliés et qui écrivent (traduisent) des Harry/Severus depuis des lustres.

Tout les flash backs sont marqués en gras.

Résumé complet: _Notre société, si libre puisse-t-elle être, est encore aujourd'hui confrontée à des préjugés. Qu'est-ce que la normalité? Doit-on disparaître parce que l'on aime une personne du même sexe? Au 21ème siècle, des gens pensent encore ainsi..._

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

- …

- Harry, arrête, tu pourrais le regretter…

- …

- Harry, je t'avais prévenu…

- …

- …

- Non… non… Se-Severus… Je plaisantais… non… arrête…

Harry éclata de rire mais sa respiration devint hachée sous la torture que lui infligeait Severus Snape : il le chatouillait sans pitié.

- J'peux plus… j'peux plus respirer… Severus… S'il te-S'il te plaît...

- Mais il ne me plaît pas, Mr Potter. Arrête de m'enquiquiner et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- D'ac-D'accord, j'arrête.

- Bien.

Severus abandonna sa torture et retourna à sa lecture… qui disparut encore une fois de sous ses yeux. Il soupira et dit d'une voix chargée de menace :

- Harry…

- Ok, Ok.

Son livre et toutes les autres choses revinrent dans la lumière. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était complètement immergé dans son bouquin, il fut, encore une fois, interrompu mais cette fois par une voix.

- Mais je fais quoi, moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lis, dors, écris…

Soudainement, Harry se leva d'un bon et s'écria :

- J'en ai marre, Severus. Sérieusement. On est en vacances, ensemble. Des vacances qu'on attend depuis des années. Cela fait six ans qu'on est ensemble et seulement deux qu'on peut passer sans se cacher. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire depuis deux semaines, c'est de lire, de faire des potions ou de préparer tes plans de cours. T'es toujours occupé. Quand je veux me balader dans Paris, tu fais ci. Quand je veux aller manger au restaurant, tu fais ça. Quand je veux qu'on soit juste ensemble, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu m'envoies paître « J'ai pas le temps », « Je dois finir ça », « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, vas-y tout seul ». Et bien, si, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi, de rire avec toi, mais tu n'en as rien à faire. Mis à part tes potions et tes bouquins, rien ne t'intéresse.

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se calma.

- Si tu me cherches, ce dont je doute fortement, je suis à l'hôtel… En train de faire mes bagages.

Il se détourna de son amant et marcha vers leur chambre. Sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux le piquaient mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Il revoyait Severus le regarder, impassible alors qu'il vidait son sac. Cet homme le rendrait fou.

Le maître des potions était exactement comme quand Harry l'avait quitté : aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage alors que tout en lui criait à Harry de rester. Il avait subi sa tirade comme il avait toujours subi les colères de Voldemort : impassiblement. Mais Harry n'était pas Voldemort. Harry avait besoin de sentiments exprimés à voix haute, il était en partie Serpentard mais pas assez pour voir leurs subtiles démonstrations d'affection. Ce qui fait que Harry n'avait pas vu le changement radical qu'il avait opéré en Severus : rien que le fait d'accepter quelqu'un dans sa vie était une révolution pour l'espion. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire les mots que le Survivant attendait depuis six ans, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans une rue pleine de monde, abandonner ses mauvaises habitudes pour qu'ils puissent juste passer du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il avait été ce qu'il était depuis tellement d'année qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir changer. Et s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il n'essayait pas réellement de changer. En fait, inconsciemment ou pas, il poussait Harry à vouloir partir. Il essayait de le repousser pour ne pas qu'il perde son temps avec un homme aigri comme lui, pour qu'il puisse être bien avec quelqu'un de plus jeune. La seule chose qu'il avait dit à Harry sur ça avait été « Au lieu de prendre un homme de 44 ans, prends deux hommes de 22 ans ». Mais Harry n'avait pas compris.

Severus soupira. Il lui manquait déjà. Rien que sa présence le réconfortait quand il avait eu une horrible journée. Son odeur lui suffisait pour être envoûté. Il était complètement dépendant de ce démon aux yeux verts. Il baissa les yeux sur le livre qui était sur ses genoux et le fusilla du regard comme si c'était de sa faute. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se dit que le livre n'était pas aussi séduisant que Harry et qu'il préférait passer ses vacances avec le jeune homme plutôt que seul en tête à tête avec ses bouquins et ses potions.

Il soupira encore une fois, se leva et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, son esprit entièrement tourné vers deux yeux de jades.

Il allait sortir du parc, lorsqu'il aperçut une tache sombre, sous les arbres, qui capta son attention. Elle se confondait avec les ombres des arbres bas ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas immédiatement repérable mais Severus avait été un espion, il savait observer.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers la silhouette, humaine, il en était sûr. Toutes ses pensées qui disaient que Harry n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment dans la chambre de l'hôtel, disparurent quand il se rapprocha et remarqua que l'ombre était assez petite, musclée mais pas trop et que les vêtements qu'elle portait lui étaient étrangement familiers. Quand il ne fut qu'à deux ou trois mètres son monde s'écroula. Devant lui gisait Harry mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il continua d'avancer et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses pieds pataugèrent dans du sang. _Son sang_. Il s'effondra. Désormais agenouillé à côté du corps brisé de son amant, il tendit une main vers son visage tuméfié et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il regroupa les lambeaux de vêtements sur son corps et laissa ses doigts passer et repasser sur ces lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois embrassées.

Son amant l'avait quitté en colère et c'était de sa faute. Jamais Severus ne lui avait dit "je t'aime" et il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le faire. Il n'avait jamais voulu le faire parce qu'il avait eu peur des sentiments de Harry et de ses propres sentiments : être dépendant d'une personne avait été sa plus grande peur. Maintenant plus rien ne pouvait lui faire inspirer de la crainte : sa dépendance de Harry l'avait démoli.

Il déplaça légèrement ses doigts sur la gorge marquée de rouge. Il passa et repassa sur les traces immondes comme pour les faire disparaître quand il crut sentir un pouls. Mais il le voulait tellement qu'il l'avait sûrement imaginé. Pour cacher sa détresse au monde il posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry en faisant en sorte que son oreille puisse écouter les battements inexistants du cœur. Et contre toute attente, il sursauta. Là ! Il en était sûr. Il avait sentit le cœur de son amant battre. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le jeune homme gémit mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il était seulement inconscient.

Severus était tellement soulagé qu'il en tremblait. Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry et le pris dans ses bras après lui avoir jeté un sort pour ne pas que ses blessures s'aggravent. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis il transplana à Poudlard. Il maudit les protections qui protégeaient le château et se précipita vers l'infirmerie tout en faisait attention au corps dans ses bras. Dix minutes plus tard, il installa Harry dans un lit et hurla le nom de Mrs Pomfresh qui allait bientôt prendre sa retraite pour laisser la place à la petite sœur d'adoption de Harry, Ginny Weasley.

- Oui ! Oui, j'arrive ! Qu'y a-t-il Severus pour que vous réveilliez les fondateurs ? demanda l'infirmière qui entra dans la pièce avec dans les bras un carton de bonbons au citron confisqués à Albus.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Harry, allongé dans le lit derrière Severus.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en vacances ? Où est Harry ?

- C'est justement pour lui que je suis là Pompom.

Il se décala légèrement pour qu'elle puisse voir le corps blessé. Il se retourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il ne vit pas les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de la vieille dame mais il entendit nettement le bruit d'un carton qui tombe et le cri étouffé qu'elle poussa.

- Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que… Severus ? Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Je ne sais pas Pompom. Nous nous sommes disputés, il est retourné à l'hôtel et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était comme ça. Est-ce que vous pourrez le sauver ?

Mrs Pomfresh resta, quelques instants, pétrifiée puis ses réflexes d'infirmière reprirent le dessus. Elle s'approcha du lit et commença à ausculter Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, Severus. Est-ce que vous savez, à peu près, depuis combien de minutes il est inconscient ?

Il est retourné à l'hôtel et vingt minutes après je le suivais… Une quinzaine de minutes, je pense.

- Bien. Severus, allez me chercher le baume cicatrisant, la potion Réparos, le mélange énergisant pour magie et physique, la potion désinfectante pour plaies et sang et la potion sommeil réparateur. Je pense que ce sera bon.

Sans rien dire, Severus se retourna et partit chercher les potions demandées. Il revint à peine dix minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de flacon en tout genre et posa tout ça sur la tablette, à côté du lit de son amant.

- Merci. Je lui ai infligé un sort pour ne pas qu'il bouge, jusqu'à ce que ses blessures soit guéries complètement. Donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'a aucune réaction.

Severus réfléchit quelques instants. L'infirmière commença ses soins en faisant couler la potion désinfectante dans chaque plaies ouvertes puis se tourna vers lui :

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, Severus.

- Il est hors de question que je sorte ! Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, mais je vous en supplie laissez moi rester à ses côtés.

C'est plus le ton suppliant du si sévère professeur des potions qu'autre chose qui la fit acquiescer.

- Prenez la potion Reparos et faites-en couler quelques gouttes dans la plaie au ventre. Ensuite vous appliquerez le baume cicatrisant sur chacune des plaies et n'ayez pas peur d'en mettre.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il versa la première potion dans la blessure et attendit qu'elle se repende dans le sang, puis il appliqua l'onguent sur le corps de son amant. Des flashs l'assaillirent… _Des caresses… Des baisers enflammés… Des gémissements… Des vagues de désir… Des cris…_ Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux le piquèrent. Il se secoua mentalement et remarqua qu'il avait fini de mettre la pommade et que Pompom l'appelait.

- Severus ? Ah ! Vous êtes de retour parmis nous. Je vous disais donc que j'ai fais boire à Harry la potion de sommeil réparateur. Dans une heure il faudrait que vous lui fassiez boire le mélange énergisant. Dans deux heures la potion de sommeil et il faudrait alterner comme ça jusqu'à demain même heure. Je vous relèverais dans huit heures, d'accord ?

L'ex-Mangemort acquiesça et regarda sa montre. Quatorze heure... Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Il fixa ses yeux sur les paupières fermées de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Harry était et le moment où il l'avait trouvé ? _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Qui t'a fait ça ?_ _Comment vais-je réussir à le savoir ?_ Son regard dévia sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait le front anormalement blanc de son amant. Il prit une décision. Une décision qui rendrait Harry fou de colère si il était réveillé. Il rapprocha le plus possible son fauteuil du lit et s'appuya le plus possible sur le lit et sur Harry. Il posa sa main sur le front moite et projeta sa magie au bout de ses doigts. Il navigua dans la mémoire du Survivant et s'arrêta là où il pensait être bien placer pour voir les derniers évènements, puis il se projeta dans le souvenir.

**Il se détourna de son amant et marcha vers leur chambre. Sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux le piquaient mais il ne s'en occupa pas. Il revoyait Severus le regarder, impassible alors qu'il vidait son sac. Cet homme le rendrait fou. Il allait passer les grilles du parc lorsqu'on l'agrippa par le bras. Il se retrouva face à trois hommes d'environ son âge. Il allait continuer son chemin lorsque deux des trois hommes l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? (1)**

**Le dernier des trois hommes s'approcha de lui et son visage fut à quelques centimètre de celui de Harry.**

**- Oh rien du tout ! On veut juste s'amuser, ma chochotte.**

**Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Les deux émeraudes se remplirent peu à peu de compréhension et de crainte. Tout comme les deux orbes noirs de son amant qui assistait à la scène, impuissant.**

**Harry se fit traîner à l'écart. Les brutes lui arrachèrent ses vêtements et lui donnèrent un coup de poing sur la tempe. Ils ne voulaient pas le rendre inconscient, juste le sonner pour ne pas qu'il appelle à l'aide ou qu'il ne se débatte. Celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef sortit une dague. Dans un sursaut de panique, Harry gémit et s'agita.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Severus… Severus… je suis tellement désolé…**

**- Oh écoutez-le ! Il appelle son … Je ne sais même pas comment appeler _ça_…**

**Il se pencha sur Harry, passa la lame sur son torse et murmura tout près de l'oreille :**

**- On va te montrer ce que c'est un homme, un vrai…**

**Les autres ricanèrent et Severus concentra toute sa magie.**

Brusquement il se retrouva dans l'infirmerie. Quand il fut en mesure de réfléchir correctement, il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Il prit appuis sur le lavabo et fixa son regard dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Un mot, un unique mot tournait dans sa tête et résumait son état de rage, de bouleversement : homophobes.

**- Je t'aime, Severus et je suis fatigué de me cacher pour t'aimer. Cela fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et je viens de tuer Voldemort. On n'est plus obligé de se cacher, si ?**

**- Je ne pense pas. Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir le dire à tout le monde ? De faire face aux regards du monde sorcier ?**

**- Oui, j'en suis sûr.**

**Harry regarda la porte derrière laquelle on entendait une foule discuter sans arrêt. Il était prêt à montrer au monde celui qu'il aimait, quelle que soit leur réaction. Il prit la main de Severus et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un amour infini se reflétait dans les deux paires d'yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et ouvrirent la porte.**

**Quand les personnes présentes les aperçurent, plus aucune d'entre elles ne parlèrent. Une femme d'un certain âge parla dans l'oreille d'un homme à côté d'elle, qui acquiesça. Puis les gens l'imitèrent. Un bourdonnement s'éleva jusqu'à ce que la femme crie « une honte ».**

**Severus sentit Harry sursauter. Il serra sa main plus fort. Quand un homme approuva par un autre cri, Harry trembla. Quand la foule se mit à les conspuer, il pleura. Severus l'attira à lui et cacha le visage baigné de larmes dans son épaule. Le Serpentard hésitait entre deux faits qui auraient pu déclencher la fureur de ces personnes : le fait que Harry soit avec un homme deux fois plus âgé que lui et que cet homme soit un ancien Mangemort, ou bien le fait que…**

**- Comment peut-il y avoir de telles abominations ? Deux hommes ensemble est une chose immorale, anormale. Comment le Survivant a-t-il pu trahir ainsi son pays ?**

**C'est ce qu'il avait craint. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler ce secret. Si leurs proches l'avaient plutôt bien pris, il avait eu peur de la réaction des autres. Il avait raison. Les sorciers n'avaient pas retenu leurs fautes, ils étaient toujours aussi haineux quand la différence apparaissait. Que cette différence touche le plus inconnu des inconnus que le plus célèbre des Survivants.**

**Severus abaissa son regard sur le corps tremblant qu'il tenait contre lui. Il le serra encore plus fort et transplana. Il monta dans leur chambre et allongea Harry sur le lit. Il pensait que Harry était tombé d'épuisement mais quand il voulut sortir de la chambre pour prévenir Hermione et Ron de la situation, le jeune homme se raccrocha à lui, le suppliant de rester auprès de lui. Severus acquiesça et le prit dans ses bras pour que Harry ait sa tête enfouit dans son cou. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne faillit pas entendre la question qu'il posa :**

**- Sommes-nous vraiment des monstres, Severus ? Sommes-nous à ce point différents que les gens nous haïssent et nous méprisent ? Les ai-je à ce point déçu ? Ai-je réellement trahi mon pays ?**

**La fin de la phrase fut marquée par un sanglot.**

**Les jours suivants, Severus les passa auprès de Harry. Il le rassura et lui démontra qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres. Ce fut en y repensant, la seule fois où il fut si démonstratif quand on parlait de sentiments.**

**L'homosexualité du Survivant fit les gros titres de tous les journaux sorciers pendant presque un mois. Harry réapprit peu à peu à sortir sans craindre les autres. Ceux qui n'admettaient pas la différence. Ceux qui avaient peur de l'inconnu.**

**La cote de popularité du Garçon-qui-a-survécu descendit en flèche mais ce n'était pas pour gêner le premier concerné. La plupart des gens qui l'abordaient maintenant voulaient savoir comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas. Ils les ignoraient purement et simplement. Et quand il entendait dans les nouvelles ( sorcières ou moldues ) que des homosexuel(le)s se faisaient battre, il répliquait. Soit il cherchait les agresseurs, soit il aidait les victimes, soit il apparaissait lui-même dans les nouvelles.**

**Lui qui ne cherchait pas la célébrité, il était servi. Mais peu à peu les gens se désintéressèrent de lui. Depuis cette mésaventure, il ne se cachait plus pour sortir avec Severus. Mais le fait qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin que de se tenir la main ne venait pas de Harry. L'ex-Mangemort avait beaucoup de mal à afficher ses sentiments en public. Même en privé, il n'y avait pas de déclarations d'amour. Il n'y avait que les imperceptibles marques de tendresses, serpentardes.**

Et ça Severus le regrettait. C'était de sa faute si Harry se retrouvait dans cet état. S'il avait osé lui dire « je t'aime », s'il avait osé lui retenir la main, le regarder dans les yeux et dire « reste, s'il-te-plaît », s'il avait osé le tenir simplement dans ses bras, Harry ne serait pas dans l'inconscience, sur ce lit, aussi blanc que ses draps. Changer ses habitudes et abandonner sa fierté n'était pas la fin de Poudlard, surtout pour pouvoir garder un ange auprès de lui, se dit-il.

Il revint à la réalité et se retrouva en train de se fixer dans le miroir. Il se secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le lit de Harry. Quand il le vit, aussi vulnérable, sa magie, libérée sous le coup d'une colère vive, explosa un miroir. Les bruits des morceaux de glace tombant balaya sa rage. Il s'assit sur les bords du lit et posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry. Il écouta le cœur battre régulièrement puis il murmura :

- Je te promets, mon ange, qu'ils payeront pour ça. Je ferais tout pour te venger.

Il se pencha vers le visage si apaisé de son amant et l'embrassa tout doucement. Juste le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres. Puis il se retourna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers son appartement, dans les cachots. Une fois entré, il prit un sac de voyage, y fourra des vêtements de rechange, des affaires de toilette, des potions de soin et d'autres choses. Il alla dans son bureau, prit un parchemin et une plume et griffonna un mot pour Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Il le tapota de sa baguette et le message disparu. Il prit son sac, son argent et sa cape, sortit de Poudlard et transplana.

Quand l'infirmière revint huit heures plus tard, avec Dumbledore, Severus avait disparu. Harry était seul. Elle s'approcha du lit, en se disant que cela ne ressemblait pas à Severus d'abandonner Harry comme ça, quand elle remarqua sur la tablette, un morceau de parchemin. Cette écriture, pointue et penchée, elle la connaissait bien, pour l'avoir lue sur des étiquettes de potion. Après avoir fini de déchiffrer le mot, elle poussa un cri. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry avec un regard triste, et lut :_ « Je suis parti à la recherche des agresseurs de Harry. Cela risque de prendre du temps. Ne me cherchez pas. Si Harry se réveille, que Dumbledore m'envoie un message immédiatement. Prenez soin de lui. S. Snape. »_

Dumbledore soupira, résigné. Il s'était attendu à ce que Severus réagisse, mais pas de façon si _Gryffondoresque._ Il se tourna vers Pompom qui fixait Harry d'un regard bouleversé et posa la question qu'il n'avait eut le temps de lui poser :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Mrs Pomfresh leva ses yeux embués sur lui et répondit d'une voix pleine de sanglots contenus tous les événements passés. Puis une fois son récit terminé, elle fit les soins de Harry, pendant que Dumbledore se plongeait dans ses pensées. Qui avait bien pu blesser Harry, à un point tel que Severus veuille le venger ?

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en trombe à l'infirmerie. Ou plutôt, Hermione poussée par Ron. En effet, la guerre contre Voldemort ne l'avait pas épargnée. Un sort vicieux de Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait brisé la colonne vertébrale. Mais elle n'en était pas moins heureuse. Ron veillait sur elle et sa fille, rousse comme son père et aussi intelligente qu'elle, égayait ses jours.

Quand ils virent, donc, Harry couché dans ce lit blanc, tout aussi blanc que son visage, ils se précipitèrent à son chevet.

Et ils ne le quittèrent plus.

----------

Depuis deux mois, Severus vivait dans un hôtel plutôt miteux. Il avait enquêté tous les jours, sans repos, se levant très tôt le matin, se couchant très tard le soir. Il avait attendu tous les soirs, à la sortie des bars et boîtes gays (2), et avait présenté les portraits robots qu'il avait fait à partir de ses souvenirs. Personne ne les avait jamais vus. Alors il avait étendu ses recherches aux boîtes qu'il savait ouvertement homophobes (2). Là il avait eu plus de chance. Il avait carrément vu les trois hommes sortirent de la boîte de nuit. Et il les avait suivis.

Arrivé dans le quartier, Severus avait été bouche-bée. De grandes maisons, presque des villas. Des jardins, des parcs. Le Beverley Hills français (2). Le maître des potions avait eu une autre pensée : comment s'en prendre à des gens qui avaient les moyens de se défendre ?

En y repensant, il soupira, dépité. Et il vit Harry, blanc comme ses draps, dans son lit, où il avait l'air d'être trop petit. Alors, il se dit qu'il se battrait. Pour Harry.

Au moins il savait où ils étaient.

----------

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il suivait les trois complices partout dans Paris. Jamais il ne les avaient vus commettre le moindre crime. Mais en cette matinée, dans cette rue sombre malgré le soleil, le vent avait tourné. Les crimes allaient être punis.

Ils étaient là. Deux tenant un homme, efféminé certes mais humain quand même, pendant que le chef l'insultait en agitant une lame devant son visage.

Severus les regardait plus calmement qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir le faire. Il attendit que la victime ait une ou deux plaies, pour qu'elle puisse porter plainte quand il en aurait fini avec eux et il sortit de son renfoncement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent. La victime fut lâchée par ses bourreaux quand ceux-ci se retournèrent vers Severus.

- Casse-toi ! C'est pas à toi qu'on en veut.

- Peut-être. Mais moi, je vous en veux à vous.

Les hommes le regardèrent avec surprise, puis ils comprirent. Ils comprirent que cet homme était pédé et qu'ils avaient sûrement tabassé son putain de petit ami. Ils se détournèrent rapidement de l'autre homme. Celui-là avait l'air beaucoup plus fort. Ils allaient bien s'éclater.

- Alors, ma pédale, tu veux te venger ? T'as pas compris que tu devrais pas exister ? Que t'es pas normal ? Mais t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner.

- N'essayez pas d'approcher, vous pourriez le regretter.

Ils ricanèrent en continuant d'avancer. Oh oui ! Ils allaient vraiment s'amuser.

- Tu crois nous faire peur ?

- Je n'ai pas conscience que je vous effraye puisque vous vous approchez encore.

- C'est bien, au moins tu n'es pas aveugle. Ca nous évitera de te délivrer plus durement de ta maladie.

Severus éclata d'un rire froid, grinçant, malsain et inquiétant. Il fixa le chef de la bande d'un regard ironique.

Les agresseurs avaient frissonné au rire. Jamais personne ne leur avait résisté et ils avaient réellement pensé que cette tapette flancherait. Et le chef, sous ce regard obscur, était légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais, rapidement, il reprit de sa superbe et il lança d'une voix qu'il pensait froide.

- On va te régler ton compte, connard. Frappez-le le plus possible. Ne le laissez pas se relever.

Severus les poursuivait de ses yeux rieurs. Des hommes qui le regardaient, il pouvait paraître détendu, calme ou même amusé. Cependant, intérieurement, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry et la colère qu'il ressentait en le revoyant presque mort. Il rassemblait son animosité pour frapper fort et rapidement. Il ne voulait pas trop abîmer les moldus. Il voulait leur faire payer justement.

Sa haine montait progressivement, faisant bouillir sa magie. Et, avant même que les hommes ne l'atteignent, trois filets de magie les frappèrent.

A cet instant, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Harry se réveilla brièvement et murmura, juste avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, « Severus ». Cet appel résonna dans la tête de celui-ci, qui se laissa tomber à genou en répondant « Harry ».

Le maître des potions était plongé dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Comment les avez-vous mit K.O. sans même les toucher ?

Severus sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qu'il venait aussi de sauver. Il le fixa sans comprendre avant de suivre son regard et de voir les trois tourmenteurs, assommés par la vague de magie. Il sembla alors se réveiller et il se remit debout promptement.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Guillaume Revaus.

- Je suis désolé Guillaume mais il va falloir que je vous efface la mémoire.

- NON ! Attendez, juste avant – d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire – mais juste avant, dites-moi comment vous avez fait.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à faire ça, mais Severus lui dit :

- Par la volonté. Si vous voulez vraiment quelque chose, vous finirez par l'avoir. La volonté et l'amour. Ce sont les deux choses qui sont indispensables à une vie heureuse.

Guillaume le regarda intensément et murmura :

- Merci. Et prenez soin de Harry pour moi. Même si je ne le connais pas. Il doit vraiment être exceptionnel pour que vous risquiez votre vie pour lui.

- A un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer. _Oubliette_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Guillaume Revaus appelait la police pour lui signaler qu'un homme l'avait sauvé des trois hommes qu'elle recherchait et que cette personne les avaient baillonnés mais qu'elle était partie. Dans les jours suivants, on ne parla plus que du « justicier des rues » et du procès de trois des homophobes les plus connus de France.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Guillaume Revaus devint un des plus grands avocats de la cause homosexuelle.

Quand il eut terminé ce qu'il devait faire, Severus transplana à Poudlard. Il remonta l'allée du château précipitamment et se dirigea tout aussi vite vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les portes à la volée et courut jusqu'au lit de Harry.

Les personnes qui entouraient le jeune homme eurent juste le temps de s'écarter avant que Severus ne les expulse dans le mur opposé.

Lentement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille, retraça son visage de ses lèvres et l'embrassa légèrement. Il respirait son odeur comme s'il avait été sur le point de se noyer. Il le brûla du regard et il sourit quand Harry soupira dans son inconscience.

Les autres étaient étonnés. C'était même un euphémisme. Jamais il n'avait vu le si froid et si distant professeur montrer ses sentiments avec autant d'aise. Même les montrer tout court.

La mâchoire de Ron s'était fracassée par terre, Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents, Pompom était au bord des larmes et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice. Cependant, tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux mois d'absence. Seulement ils sentaient bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, ils partirent tous. Sauf Dumbledore que Severus avait appelé.

- Harry s'est réveillé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais il est retombé tout de suite dans l'inconscience. Comment le savez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

- Il m'a appelé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je le sais, commença-t-il en voyant les questions muettes dans les yeux de Dumbledore, parce que son appel a résonné dans ma tête. Il m'a appelé au moment où j'ai lâché ma magie sur ses agresseurs. Peut-être a-t-il seulement senti ma magie alors qu'elle n'était utilisée que pour lui. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que mes pensées n'étaient tournées que vers lui. Je ne sais pas.

- Oui.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

- Ce n'est rien. Nous tenons tous beaucoup à lui. Et, quoique vous puissiez penser, nous tenons aussi beaucoup à vous.

Un silence apaisé et apaisant s'installa. Le directeur laissa enfin seul les deux amants.

Severus, à partir de cet instant, resta auprès de Harry. Mangeant à peine, dormant très peu. Et si sommeil il y avait, il passait sa nuit dans le lit de son ange, en le serrant dans ses bras.

----------

Un an passa ainsi. Le maître des potions dépérissait à vu d'œil. Le coma prolongé de Harry le maintenait dans état de désespoir permanent. Puis, Harry s'agita dans son sommeil. Et retomba dans l'inconscience.

Pendant une semaine, chaque jour, il se réveillait un peu plus. Il ne s'agitait plus, mais il gémissait, comme s'il essayait de parler, et il papillonnait des yeux.

Severus revenait des cuisines. Pompom et Dumbledore lui interdisaient de prendre ses repas à l'infirmerie, sous prétexte que ça lui faisait du bien de sortir, même si c'était à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Bref. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et les premières choses qu'il remarqua c'étaient deux yeux émeraudes. Il se précipita jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur Harry qui murmura :

- Bonjour.

Il partit dans une quinte de toux assez infernale, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui fasse boire quelques gouttes d'eau. Il lui sourit et le Survivant lui répondit.

- Merci.

- De rien. Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, ça va, juste fatigué de parler.

- Alors, dors mon ange. Je veille sur toi.

Le jeune homme lui sourit encore et ferma les yeux pour un nouveau sommeil.

Pendant le mois où il réapprit à vivre éveillé, il trouvait que certaines choses ou plutôt certaines personnes avaient changé.

Par exemple, sa filleule avait grandi. Elle avait l'air d'être plus âgée, peut-être un ou deux ans en plus. A cet âge ça se voit beaucoup.

Ron et Hermione avaient changé, aussi. Il y avait peut-être plus de maturité chez Ron, et plus de vitalité chez Hermione.

Mais le plus gros changement, il l'avait remarqué chez Severus. Son amant était plus extraverti, des sourires apparaissaient souvent sur son visage, sa tristesse ou son désespoir n'étaient plus enfouis sous un masque d'impassibilité. Ses barrières étaient tombées, et il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait fait changer de telle sorte.

Une autre question vint d'elle-même. Combien de temps avait-il été endormi ?

Severus vint le chercher quand il put enfin sortir. L'homme avait vu les questions se précipiter dans les yeux verts, c'est pourquoi il l'emmena directement dans ses anciens quartiers. Il fit asseoir Harry sur le fauteuil qu'il aimait tant. Il alla préparer un plateau où se bousculaient une théière, deux tasses et toutes sortes de pâtisseries. Il posa le tout sur la petite table devant lui. Il allait repartir pour autre chose – inconsciemment ou pas, il faisait tout pour repousser la discussion - quand Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

Il se raidit, puis accepta de s'installer à côté du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers lui et l'observa se plonger dans ses pensées.

Harry était de plus en plus troublé. Severus refusait de lui dire certaines choses. Il essayait par tous les moyens de retrouver ses souvenirs mais ils s'échappaient au fur et à mesure qu'il voulait les retenir.

- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Un an et deux mois…dû à un choc psychologique, je pense.

Severus était incertain quant à la réaction face à cette nouvelle. Mais Harry restait absent du salon bien que l'information l'ait secoué. Non, là il tentait de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé avant son coma.

Il se souvenait de la proposition de Severus, partir, pour quelques semaines, en vacances à Paris. Il se souvenait des ballades qu'ils avaient faites, des musées qu'ils avaient visités, de la gastronomie qu'ils avaient tentée, quand il avait réussi à faire sortir son amant. Il se souvenait de cette dispute dans le parc, à propos du fait que Severus ne profitait pas assez de ses vacances avec lui. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il allait faire ses bagages. Puis plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente, jusque dans son inconscience, la brusque échappée des sentiments et de la magie de Severus. Puis de nouveau le trou noir. Et les réveils de plus en plus nombreux et de moins en moins agités.

Il avait la sensation qu'il avait fait des rêves pendant son coma. Des rêves pas plus agréables qu'une armée de Scrouts à Pétards.

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et se remplirent de larmes.

- Non… Non… Pas encore… Non… Je veux pas… tout recommence… Pourquoi …

Severus le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux sur le sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus possible. Il le berça tendrement et essaya de le rassurer comme il l'avait fait quelques années avant.

- Harry ! Harry, écoute-moi.

- Non. Non ! Jamais… fini…

- Non, c'est vrai. Jamais ce ne sera fini. Mais tu ne dois pas abandonner !

- Peux pas… fatigué… allé trop loin…

- Je ne te demande pas de te relever. Je t'ordonne de le faire. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu ne le feras jamais ! Compris ?

- Trop dur… trop fatigué… trop loin…

Ses paroles résonnaient dans les cachots comme une supplique. Severus n'avait jamais supporté de le voir dans un tel état et il ne le supportait toujours pas, même si, aujourd'hui il le montrait bien plus qu'avant.

Il se rendit compte que Harry n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait d'être condamné à cause de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais, contrairement aux autres années où il l'aurait poussé dans des autres bras, il se fit la promesse qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Parce que ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force ? Et que l'amour triomphe de tout ?

Alors ensemble, ils allaient abattre leurs détracteurs. Ils allaient prouver au monde que l'amour n'a pas de sexe et qu'il frappe sans prendre en compte l'opinion des autres. Qu'aimer est une force quelle que soit la personne que l'on aime. Ils allaient briser leurs préjugés et leur faire accepter le fait que l'homosexualité ne soit pas une tare.

Ils vivraient, avec ou sans le regard des autres.

Ils s'aimeraient, tout simplement.

Fin.

(1) Imaginons que Harry ait appris le français lorsqu'il était petit, dans son école moldue et que Severus l'ait appris juste pour son plaisir.

(2) Je ne sais pas si de tels lieus existent, mais bon, faisons comme si.

* * *

Exceptionnellement, je répondrais aux reviews, alors laissez-moi une adresse e-mail. J'aimerais connaître votre avis sur la question homophobie, Merci. 


End file.
